crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Nitros Oxide/Gallery
Promotional Art ''Crash Team Racing Dingooxide.jpg|Promotional artwork of Dingodile racing N. Oxide in ''CTR. Oxide6.png|Promotional artwork of N. Oxide in CTR. noxide_bk_ctr_1.png|N. Oxide in the CTR Manual. V jump strategy Nitros Oxide.jpg|Japanese guide for the Nitros Oxide boss race from Crash Bandicoot Racing Official Strategy by V Jump Books. ''Crash Nitro Kart Crash Nitro Kart Nitrous Oxide.png|N. Oxide in his kart in ''CNK. Oxide.png|Nitrous Oxide being electrocuted in Crash Nitro Kart. arena4.png teknee3.png ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Oxide.jpg|Oxide in his character trailer. oxide-ed.png Nitro-FueledN.Oxide.png star-oxide.png Oxide nitro fueled.png nitro fueled comic oxide zem zam.png|Oxide with his henchmen, Zem and Zam, in the offical ''Nitro-Fueled comic. nitro fueled comic hovercraft.png|Oxide with his Hovercraft in the Nitro-Fueled comic. Gasmoxia key art.png|Oxide racing Emperor Velo XXVII and Crash on Drive-Thru Danger. In-Game ''Crash Team Racing'' CTR Nitros Oxide.png|N. Oxide's cutscenes model in CTR. N.Oxide's Door.png|The outside to N. Oxide's challenge in CTR. Crash Team Racing Nitros Oxide In-Kart.png|N. Oxide in his hovercraft in CTR. CTR Nitros Oxide In-Kart (Front).png|N. Oxide in his hovercraft in CTR. CTR Nitros Oxide In-Kart (Back).png|N. Oxide in his hovercraft in CTR. Crash Team Racing Nitros Oxide Podium.png|N. Oxide's podium model in CTR. Oxide_the_loser.png|N. Oxide on the podium after losing against Crash in CTR. Nitros Oxide.png|N. Oxide's icon in CTR. Nitros Oxide CTR Icon.png|N. Oxide's icon in CTR. ''Crash Bash Oxide ride.png|N. Oxide in ''Crash Bash. Oxideride.png|Doctor Nitrus Brio facing N. Oxide in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Nitros Oxide.png|N. Oxide's Crash Bash model. N.Oxide's New Hovercraft.png N.Oxide's Hovercraft.png N.Oxide's Icon.png|N. Oxide's icon in Crash Bash. N.Oxide's Icon Japanese.png|N. Oxide's Japanese icon in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex The Wrath of Cortex Nitros Oxide.png|N. Oxide in his hovercraft in ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Nitros Oxide Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|N. Oxide in his hovercraft in The Wrath of Cortex. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Crash Nitro Kart Nitrous Oxide In-Kart.png|N. Oxide in his kart in CNK. CNK N. Oxide.png|N. Oxide in CNK. Nitro Kart Nitrous Oxide.png|N. Oxide in CNK. Nitrous Oxide Crash Nitro Kart Model.png|N. Oxide in CNK. Nitrous Oxide Nitro Kart.png|N. Oxide in CNK. Oxide-0.png|N. Oxide's icon in CNK. oxide cnk victory.png|Oxide wins. cnk defeat oxide.png|Oxide loses. ''Crash Twinsanity Oxideship.png|N. Oxide in ''Crash Twinsanity. Nitros Oxide Twinsanity.png|N. Oxide in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Nitros Oxide.png|N. Oxide in Twinsanity. OxideTwinsanity.png|Oxide as seen in Twinsanity. Noxide.png|N. Oxide's Twinsanity model. n oxide out of shell.png|N. Oxide's Twinsanity model without his hovercraft. ''Crash Nitro Kart 2 1576616805552.png|Oxide's icon in Crash Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Nitros Oxide.png|N. Oxide's sprite in ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. 1576616862178.png|Oxide's icon. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled 26A727D6-5A64-45CB-97CE-A71B8A0E87AE.png 35956CDB-D637-4961-B2B4-273EEEA1D739.png Nitro-FueledOxide.png NFOxideSaucer.png Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Nitros_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's icon. nf victory oxide.png|Oxide wins. nf defeat oxide.png|Oxide loses. oxide beetle.png|Oxide's Beetle skin. oxide watermelon.png|Oxide's Watermelon skin. oxide ladybug.png|Oxide's Ladybug skin. oxide star.png|Oxide's Star skin. oxide hotrod.png|Oxide's Hot Rod skin. oxide shower cap.png|Oxide's Shower Cap skin. oxide metal head.png|Oxide's Metal Head skin. Nitros_oxide_sticker.png|Oxide's portrait. CTRNF-Beetle_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's Beetle icon. CTRNF-Watermelon_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's Watermelon icon. CTRNF-Ladybug_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's Ladybug icon. CTRNF-Star_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's Star icon. CTRNF-Hotrod_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's Hot Rod icon. CTRNF-Shower_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's Shower Cap icon. CTRNF-Metal_Head_Oxide_Icon.png|Oxide's Metal Head icon. ''Concept Art noxide1a.jpg|Very early concept art. As you can see, he was originally intended to be human. noxide2.jpg|Very early concept art. noxide3.jpg|Very early concept art. noxide4.jpg|Very early concept art. noxide9.jpg|Very early concept art. human oxide 1.jpg|Very early concept art. human oxide 2.jpg|Very early concept art. human oxide 3.jpg|Very early concept art. human oxide 4.jpg|Very early concept art. human oxide 5.jpg|Very early concept art. oxide concept 1.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 2.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 3.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 4.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 5.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 6.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 7.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 8.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 9.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 10.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 11.jpg|Early concept art. oxide concept 12.jpg|Early concept art. Nitros Oxide Sketch.JPG|Early concept art. Oxide hover concept.jpg|Early concept art. Nitros Oxide CTR Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of Nitros Oxide's final design in Crash Team Racing. 20191222_134920.jpg|N.Oxide in cancelled game Cortex Chaos ''Merchandise'' funko pop oxide.png|2019 Nitros Oxide Funko Pop. funko vinyl oxide.png|2019 Nitros Oxide Funko vinyl. ''Videos'' N. Oxide's Challenge - Final Boss (Normal ending) - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 21)-0|N. Oxide's Challenge Crash Team Racing .- Oxide secret quotes CTR Nitrous Oxide voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Cortex Chaos Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled